Kagomaru
by Kristina-san
Summary: Sesshomaru's body is poisoned by Naraku,and has to move to desperate measures by sharing a body with a human until his heals. But who knew it had to be Kagome?Slowly they learn to stand eachother, But what happens when plans turn for the worst? -rewritten
1. The Transformation

_**Kagomaru **_

(re written)

_**

* * *

**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inu- characters or the first 3 chapters of this story. The first 3 chapters belong to Mangaragdoll316 from anime lab .com...I am just continuing the story from chapter3. 1-3 is edited from the original.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Transformation

* * *

**_

' I can't let Naraku get to Rin.' Sesshoumaru thought while rushing toward Naraku. 'I can at least fight him and give her time to run.'

"FLUFFY!" Rin rasped in pain. Sesshomaru glared, his stomach twisting as he heard the pain in her voice.

"Naraku."

Naraku strangled Rin with his hands with an intense gaze and a smirk on his face.

"Naraku, I'm here now put her down and fight with the only one who can defeat you." Sesshoumaru stated calmly despite his anger. Naraku could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves.

"Is that so?" Naraku questioned in his usual calm melodious voice. "Then why did you bring InuYasha to help you?" Naraku wondered, seeing how mad Sesshoumaru could get.

Sesshoumaru lunged at Naraku, his claws dripping with poison. Naraku dodging Sesshoumaru's rash move, threw the struggling girl to the ground like a rag doll. He lunged into the air then landed right on the dog demon's back, knocking him to the ground as he did so. Black tendrils sprouted from his body and pinned the dog lord to the ground. He laughed.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to Rin's scared face. Sesshomaru grimaced at himself, 'Fool!'

"Go!" he whispered harshly, with Naraku wrapping his roots around the dog demon at incredable pressures. "Run!"

She struggled to get up, but managed to push her self off the ground. She started to move away from him but hesitated before turning to run away.

After she had gone, he looked at Jaken and said, "Watch her, and if you don't, I'll torture you instead of killing you." Naraku laughed harshly knowing there wasn't any way Sesshoumaru would live through this, besides, he wanted to have Sesshoumaru die slowly. Naraku had then, raised his hand and forced it into his back injecting a slow moving poison. Once that was done, he removed himself from Sesshomaru then stood to look down upon the demon.

Suddenly, Naraku looked out into the distance, seeing something that wasn't there, but feeling something that must have been. He looked frustrated, then bounded off without another word.

Sesshomaru gritted his teeth, determined to not cry out in pain. 'I have got to live. I want to see Rin again, I want to see her grow up.'

"Over here! I hear some one." Sesshoumaru heard.

"Jaken!" Sesshoumaru wheezed. He wasn't very audible, but Jaken managed to have heard. He gladly ran towards the voice of his Lord looking even more worried than usual as he approached.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru?" Jaken asked once he was beside his Master.

"You once said a demon could join with a close by human to save their life."

"Yes master fluf... I mean… Sesshoumaru, but the human must know the demon." Jaken stated hesitantly, not wanting to upset him.

"That's what I want you to do! At least until the poison is out of my veins. The humans blood could help save me. It isn't infected and the poison would not transfer into bodies."

"Okay! You want to join bodies with Rin?" He asked hopefully.

"NO!" He growled. "Kagome is over there." Sesshoumaru said looking in the direction he had heard her voice.

"Okay." He said slowly as he struggled to push Sesshomaru onto his back. "But this may hurt a little bit." Jaken lifted his staff then rammed the staff of heads through Sesshoumaru's abdomen, only stopping when he hit his lord's spine. Jaken mumbled some words. Sesshoumaru, considering the fact that he had a stick shoved through most of his stomach, tried moving as little as possible through the pain.

With a hushed hissing noise, white mist began to seep from the woman's mouth from the staff of heads and began heading towards Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as his body slowly disappeared.

* * *

"Over here I hear some one!" Kagome yelled. They had been trying to find Kohaku for Sango. She had just seen her brother beside Naraku! They were so close! She just had to believe it!

"Kagome slow down!" Shippou yelled.

"uuhh Kagome I have a slight question." Inu Yasha said. By the dull tone in his voice Kagome knew he was going to prove he was right at _some_ thing and she was acting like a complete idiot.

"_What_ Inu Yasha?" Kagome said rather annoyed.

"Do you sense jewel shards over there?"

"Actually…yes, but they are farther than the sounds I keep hearing." she admitted. Knowing he had a point, she just turned around and started following the jewels.

Her eyes narrowed and she stopped walking. She noticed a slight mist coming from that area. Well…actually it was coming towards her. "How strange," She mumbled.

She screamed. Sharp and terror filled. InuYasha unsheathed his sword and stepped in front of Kagome, pushing her behind him so he could protect her. He turned around. "Kagome I don't see anything." he then noticed that she had fallen to the ground.

She rolled around the ground screaming and kicking. Her arms thrashed about her body as if trying to pull the mist off.

"HELP ME! Get it off!"

All Inuyasha could do was stare. "I- don't know how to help you!" he yelled throwing his sword to the ground. "Kagome there's nothing on you."

She yelled her frustration to the sky, then screamed even more as a mist emitted from her mouth and began covering her body.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted helplessy, then knelt beside her. Sango moved to touch Kagome's arm, but pulled her hand away quickly.

"What is it Sango?" This from Miroku.

"Her skin. "It's changing from icy, to really hot."

Then, she just stopped screaming.

Sango stood and backed up.

They watched Kagome blindly through the mist.

As it finnally cleared, they all noticed…something was different about her.

* * *

Slowly she began to change into a white haired version of herself, with demon eyes and light blue crescent moon on her forehead.

InuYasha was trying to figure out what was going on as he picked her up to put her on her feet. He began to gently shake her awake, though, her eyes were open it was all he could think of. "Kagome? Kagome, are you ok?" She stared off blindly.

"Kagome!" She came around Her eyes focusing then narrowing with frustration.

"Kagome? How dare you call me that! You idiotic half breed!" She said in a

deep voice.

"Brother?" Inuyasha startled.

"Yes, it is I."

"He's not my brother! Kagome's voice came, shocked and disgusted by the thought.

"Yes, he is my half brother!"

"If he was my half brother I would be a demon!"

"I am DEMON!"

"And if I was his brother I would be hanging around with a little girl and some ugly toad thing!"

"RIN!" Sesshomaru realized. "If he hurt her, I'll make sure his little half demon ass is shredded." Kagome got up and started to run but grabbed Inu Yasha's arm as they moved by him.

"You brainless wench! I need to protect Rin."

"Don't you call me a wench! I'll use my arrows." She warned.

"You will only succceed in hurting yourself. You see, I have taken over your body."

Every one stared in awe, only Miroku had laughed, until Sango hit him over the head with her boomerang.

"Sesshoumaru?" Inu Yasha hesitated, thinking he would sound really stupid.

"What?" the deeper voice said. "I need to make sure Naraku did not bring harm to Rin!"

"Well if we are going after Naraku. Then lets go!" Kagome let go of InuYasha's arm and let Sesshoumaru take control of her body, one thing she never thought would happen! She barely knew what was going on, but one thing was certain. This was _her _body, _her _mind, and _she _would be the one to decide what they would do with it…what _she _would do with it.

They had been running for about thirty minutes when they finally came to Rin and Jaken. Sesshomaru had been frustrated that they had been so far, but was relieved they followed his orders.

Rin cried as she sat, perched, on a boulder.

"Jaken I said to watch her and make sure she didn't get hurt." Sesshoumaru growled through Kagome's body. Rin looked around for Sesshomaru began to cry once more, only seeing Kagome and the gang.

"My Lord, she was crying because she saw me transfer you into Kagome's body and she thought I killed you." Jaken said in fear.

"Rin it's true, I have to stay in this body till I am healed and can fight Naraku again." Sesshoumaru assured in a softer tone kneeling beside her and hugging her, something he rarely did. He thrilled to see her alive.

"So…"Miroku began. "You took over Kagome's body?"

"Yes." Said sesshomaru absent mindedly. "Naraku had poisoned me, I had no other choice."

"What are we supposed to call you now?" Shippo asked innocently.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome both said their name at the same time, both angry and shocked that he would ask such a stupid question.

Sesshomaru growled. "I will be addressed as Lord Sesshomaru."

"It's MY body so I'll be called by MY name!"

They began to argue with each other.

"Hey." Said Sango. "How 'bout we call you both Kagomaru...that's what it sounded like when you both said your names." She suggested meekly.

"That's a great idea!" offered Miroku and shippou.

Kogomaru crossed their arms.

"What ever." Said Kagome stubbornly.

Sesshomaru hesitated, not really liking the idea, but could offer nothing better. Her will was strong, there would be no around this issue otherwise.

"So be it." Answered Sesshomaru reluctantly.


	2. What exactly is Kagomaru?

Kagomaru

_**Chapter 2: What exactly is Kagomaru?**_

(Re-written)_**  
**_

* * *

Kagomaru looked at Rin with concern then slowly glanced at Jaken with the look of hatred in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"What did I tell you,"

Then Kagomaru's eyes changed again. Jaken could tell that Kagome had over powered Sesshoumaru. He thought that she was supposed to remain dormant and not realize she wasn't the only one in her body.

"No you are _not_ going to torture a helpless being with my body!" Kagome's voice yelled.

Everyone stared at Kagome in wonder while she and Kagomaru fought with each other.

Miroku got far away from Sango and started to laugh uncontrollably.

Sesshoumaru scoffed in irritation, finally giving up, he realized he just couldn't win against this strong willed girl whom he was sharing this human body with.

Jaken scanned Kagomaru's face, watching the strange array of facial expression come and go. Then came Kagome's satisfied smile, proving to all she had one the argument.

Jaken's mouth opened into a wide grin before he ran up to Kagomaru to thank Kagome for her kindness and strong will.

"Thank you very much Lady Kagome," he began.

Kagome hesitated from the ugly creature and moved back a little from him.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru grabbed Jaken, taking advantage of Kagome's hesitation, attempting to strangle him to death.

Just as suddenly, Jaken fell to the ground with a 'thunk'.

"I told you! No killing defenseless whatever-he-is, in _my_ **BODY**!" Kagome yelled jumping up and down in frustration. Once Kagomaru landed on their fourth jump Jaken was once again picked up and strangled. This time, instead of being dropped Kagome took control of her body, and in the struggle for control ended up throwing Jaken into a tree.

"Oh! Sorry Jakerd…uh...Jaken!" Kagome yelled to him waving her hand.

"Well!" Jaken mumbled to himself bitterly. He wasn't going to try _that _again.

"Thank you Kagome!" He yelled, comfortable with the distance between them now.

A thought came suddenly, and he began walking towards Kagomaru. "You know, when I first saw you, I thought you were a ... a mistress, to any guy with power, and was cruel and heartless like all the others I had met. But _now_ I see you are a kind hearted person!" Jaken came whole-heartedly.

Kagome was left gaping, then quickly recovered. Using speed given to her from Sesshoumaru, she ran over to Jaken, picked him up, and threw him high into the air.

"Sesshoumaru?" She nearly commanded with her question.

"Yes, I know what you want." Using his energy whip, they sliced Jaken into 14 pieces with a smirk on their face.

* * *

Morning came; everyone had stayed up trying to figure out what they were going to do.

Miroku was not with them for half of the time considering he had laughed so hard he managed to wet himself. He had to find a river to clean them in with some detergent Kagome had let him use.

"Um," Came Sango's shy voice, "You may think I am being nosy but uh... Kagomaru? What are you like? I understand the half demon thing. But what gender are you?" Sango said trying to hold back an uncomfortable laugh.

Miroku and Shippou leaned in curiously. Inuyasha sulked up against a tree trunk close by, trying not to listen, or make it seem like he wasn't.

Kagomaru thought for a second and finally shrugged, "I really do not know." They stood and turned so no one could see, and peeked into their pants.

"Let's see that's there." Sesshoumaru said in relief.

Kagome's discomfort came through in her squirming. "Yeah…I think mine's down there too." She mumbled to herself.

She looked down at her shirt chest "hmm, so are those."

They turned back around, sat down, and in unison they said simply, "both."

Miroku began snorted then broke out into laughter again.

Sesshoumaru turned to him growling before his whip split his robe in half, exposing him.

"Now just find out where Inuyasha keeps getting his kimonos and you'll be set." Kagome's voice said laughing.

Inuyasha huffed.

"Sesshoumaru! Why did you do that?" Miroku whined.

"Why do you blame me? Kagome asked me after we killed Jaken how to use the whip and I showed her." Sesshoumaru's explained.

"Yep!" She turned her head so she wouldn't laugh.

"WAIT!" Inuyasha suddenly jumped up and turned to everyone in hostile stance. He charged over to Kagome and took her shoulders in to his hands. "When you were checking to see if you were, well, you know… YOU LET SESSHOUMARU SEE…_THOSE_?"

"It's because she likes a full demon, not a mutt." said Sesshoumaru trying not to grin.

"Why you!" Inuyasha said flexing his claws

"Sit." Sesshoumaru's voice said with intent. Inuyasha fell to the ground and growled.

"Huh. It still works!" Kagome said in awe.

"Yeah…how bout that…" Inuyasha grumbled trying to list his head from the ground.

By noon that day, Kagome and Sesshoumaru had gotten used to sharing a body. Rin, still slightly confused about the fact fluffy was in Kagome's body, was still following everyone, not wanting to be left alone. They all traveled towards a jewel shard Kagome had picked up towards the north.

Miroku had successfully been knocked out four times in only twenty-four hours and thrown into a river by Kagomaru. (Sesshoumaru had suggested it, since, he often did it to Jaken when he passed out from fear.)

When two days had turned into a week, Sesshoumaru stopped counting the days. Surprisingly enough, he started to enjoy being with everyone, having fun, and enjoyed seeing Rin laughing so much.

Having once again hit a village, everyone unknowingly began to separate. The staff of heads fascinated Miroku and once he saw a girl, he ran off from the group to try flirting with the staff. Sango, miffed at first, found herself distracted by the new weaponry and wanted to see if there was anything good in this village.

Inuyasha, bored, just sat by a fence for some rest and some much-needed peace of mind.

Shippou saw a cart full of toys and went to go see of there was anything he didn't own yet. This left Kagome and Sesshoumaru to talk in thought, which they recently learned.

'So Sesshoumaru…uuhh…you want to do anything in this village?'

'Personally I usually kill all the humans who see me but other than that no not really.'

'Oh, ok.' She responded awkwardly.

'That was a joke, Kagome…'

There was a long pause before she sighed outwardly. 'I miss Souta.'

'Who is this Souta that you speak of?'

'He's my little brother and he and I actually get along.'

'Unlike me and Inuyasha.' Sesshoumaru sighed after he thought this.

'You _want_ to get along with him?'

'In a way, yes, but I…I swore to my mother I would hate any one with human in them with all my being.'

'You already broke that twice actually.'

'I suppose I did, but once I get my body back, all will be back to normal.' he thought grimly.

"Hey." Miroku said to the gorgeous girl at the well.

The dark haired woman turned around and saw his smiling face.

"You seem like a lovely young lady."

"Hello," She giggled, "I would hope so." she said flirting. Miroku knew flirting when he saw it,(as surprising as it was to see) so he took the opportunity to ask the question.

"Will you bare my child?" By now he had completely forgotten about all the lines he had thought of to use with the staff.

Without warning he found himself falling head first into the well. With a big splash he had landed in a muddy puddle of water, "help!" he said looking up at the girl who was pulling up the bucket.

"Kagomaru? Inuyasha? Sango?…. Some body?"

Inuyasha sat with his eyes closed, humming, when he heard his name. Pushing away from the fence, he bounded off to go see what could possibly be the matter.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time?" Kagome asked.

'A well, Kagome, He has gotten himself into a well.'

'Shut up! You know what I meant!'

"I didn't do it! It was the maiden." Miroku yelled. Kagomaru jumped into the well and picked up Miroku by his armpits and jumped back out as if it was nothing. The others soon arrived, just as a loud explosion sounded off near by. They turned wildly to find the origin.

Kagomaru looked in the direction of the explosion and realized it was a centipede demon making its way through the village destroying everything ranting about the Jewel of Four Souls. Kagomaru ran behind Inuyasha for protection. Inuyasha smiled. He sort of missed protecting Kagome. But then Sesshoumaru took control of Kagome's body, "Does it have any jewel shards Kagome?" He asked. Even though he was in her body he still couldn't see the jewel shards like she could.

"Yes, in the left part of his collar bone." She said.

"Can I have complete control of this body to fight?"

"y-yeah." She said hesitantly.


	3. The Bad News

_**Kogomaru**_

**__**

**_Chapter 3: The Bad News_**

_**"Where are the jewel shards?"**_ The centipede screeched.

Kogomaru leapt into the air, whip in hands. 'hmm it's nice to have the use of both arms again.' he thought to himself so Kagome wouldn't hear.

He began to tear into the centipede but it hardly noticed. The centipede looked at Kagomaru, **_"Where are the jewl shards! I need them! I'm going to die. Can I please have them?"_** He asked his last question with a retarded look on his face. Kagome looked at his face deeply he was actually cute, tight jaw bone, he reminded her of an actor. (A/N: Your choice of witch actor..My choice is James Laferty from OTH! AWW sexyness..any ways) "He's hot." Kagome said. Sesshoumaru once again took control of the body and had a very confused look on his face.  
"Kagome?" He finally asked  
"Yes?"  
"HE IS A DEMON!!! HE DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A HUMAN BODY!!!" she scenced a hint of jelousy.  
" Yeah, I know." Kagome replied she now had a sort of embarrassed look on her face.  
**_" Hey, I could be with a human if I wanted to."_** The centipede was kinda shocked by this conversation, but decided to be apart of it anyway.  
"But, your not gonna be with her!" Inu Yasha yelled charging at the centipede wanting to be the one who got the attention other the Sesshoumaru. The centipede turned fast to face InuYasha knocking Kagomaru through one of the huts into a wall and through the other wall of the hut, finally coming to a stop at the last wall.  
"Ok, I don't like the whole human thing! IT HURTS!" Sesshoumaru yelled grabbing Kagomaru's head. The other thing he didn't like so much is that he coldn't control his anger very well.  
" Oh, if you get out of my body and still follow InuYasha this will be mild! This feels like a normal headache actually. If you count everything, I have been this close to dying, 45 times!" Kagome said, spacing her fingers less than an inch apart.  
"O." Sesshoumaru said in an, 'I-care-why?' tone of voice. He turned his head to the side, looking at the staff of heads that miroku had dropped when he was thrown into the well.  
" I think, I have an idea!" Kagome squealed. Grabbing the staff, she began to run to the centipede that was easily dodging all of Inu Yasha's blows. (Inu Yasha was convinced he didn't need his sword.) Kagome jumped as high as she could, jumping on top of the centipede and jammed the staff into the bottom of the human form. The mouth of the man opened having a ton of ashes pushed up into the air. The Centipede demon screamed in pain as he disappeared becoming the ashes that were now completely covering Kagomaru.  
Kagomaru had completely disappeared under the ash of the now, dead centipede with the jewel on top glowing a bright pink. InuYasha ran over to the gray powder and began to dig, "Kagome? Kagome?! Where are you?! Are you OK?!" At the very end of the sentence an old man carrying a staff with feet on it, instead of heads, appeared behind Inu Yasha, "She is okay and will be easy to find as long as she still has the staff in her hand." He said with a smile in his face as though he had just found gold.  
"And if she isn't?" Rin asked clinging onto Inu Yasha's kimono.  
"She'll be swept away to the demon underworld with the demon's ashes." The old man shrugged "And, I'll have the staff of heads!"  
The man brought the staff down to the ground and the feet began to pat a rhythm. The ashes were swept away into a black whole that the feet had created, Kagomaru was safely hovering above the black whole, limp from unconciousnes, (Can't spell) Everyone, including the old man, gave a sigh of relief. Kagome came around, 30 minutes later, after she was already taken to a hut and was placed by a fire. Inu Yasha was sitting against the wall asleep the others had gone to get food, "Inu Yasha?" Kagome said weakly. Inu Yasha's ear tweaked and he woke up. He got up and walked up to Kagome and sat down, like he often did, beside her.  
" You need to go back to sleep." He said trying to hide his worry.  
Kagome smiled, "1. I am not tired, 2. This is around the only time i will have to talk to any one without Sesshoumaru hearing."  
"He's still out?"  
"Yeah."  
"Kagome, that was some great fighting back there. How did you know how to use the staff?" He said getting closer to her.  
" I Don't really kn-" Inu Yasha her sentence off by a soft kiss. Kagome felt a shock go through out her body. And she willingly kissed him back. Her shock had woken Sesshoumaru up. His vision slowly surfaced and he began to see what Kagome was seeing.

Sesshome began to freak out and pushed Inu Yasha onto the fire.  
" Ow! Kagome what the hell was that about!?" He said blowing on his hands. He put them in a tub of water and be gan to rub his butt..  
" Yeah, Kagome I don't want to Kiss _him_!!" Sesshoumaru yelled.  
"I'm sorry, it wasn't _me_ that pushed you.. Sesshoumaru woke up.And i didn't expect you to wake up while we were um..well sorry." Kagome said in a very embarrassed tone.  
The brothers glared at each other until Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Rin, and the old man came with food and wood for the now put out fire. After they had eaten the old man explained who he was.  
"My name is Huntara. I am the true owner of the staff of feet." He paused for a second lookin at both staffs " Trade you?"  
"NO WAY! I can use it when I want it." Kagome yelled grabbing the staff of heads and clenching it to her so Huntara couldn't grab at it.  
"Fine, i was watching you with the staff of heads. Did you mutter any words?"  
"No Kagome didn't say any words, we were just buried in ash!" Sesshoumaru said.  
The old man looked at the odd looking human girl " Is there two people in your body my dear?"  
"Yes. Sesshoumaru is in my body, until he can have his own body back. Then we all are back to normal.I can't wait for that!" Kagome said.  
"I take this wasn't thought about before it happened?" The old man said.  
" What are you talking about.Jaken never told me anything else than it would save my life." Sesshoumaru said.  
" He didn't tell you it would kill the human?" Huntara asked concerned.  
"No... Wait, she is going to die?!" Sesshoumaru became worried. Kagome then, had been given controll of her body so that his emmotions didn't show.

Kagome began to cry. Inu Yasha walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "It's alright kagome. we'll find a way. I promise."

Sesshomaru just watched, not sure of what to do, his feeling had never been so raw and exposed. He never thought he'd feel pitty in his life.


	4. Arrogance From Different Lifestyles

_**Kagomaru**_

_**Chapter 4: Arrogance From Different Lifestyles.**_

It was late in the day,the sun was beggining to set, and the group has been walking for miles. Kagomaru came to a familiar fork in the road. Kagome began to take a right. Sesshomaru stopped her and began taking the left one.

"Hey! Were ganna go this way okay i need to go-

"Who died and made you in charge." Said Sesshomaru. "Since my duties are more important then yours we will need to go this way, this is the bath that leads us west, and towards my castle."

"Oh well excuse me if im not almighty powerful roayalty! I have school tomarrow and my _future _depends on these tests. Now were going this way, okay."

"No, I have things to accomplish at my castle and if it's not done that my land shall be taken over." Sesshomaru said stopping her from going right.They began to argue.

Huntara shook his head in dismay. InuYasha knew he was hiding something.

"The fighting process has already begun." He whispered walking past InuYasha. InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "At this rate they'll never get the cure." InuYasha's eyes widened and he grabbed Huntara by the collar, no one noticed.

"What did you say old man?!"asked InuYasha coldly.

"Uh..i said nothing..just an old withered man speaking non-sence."

"Hmm," Began InuYasha He flexed his claws and craked his fingers. "When you start telling the truth, I'll stop tearing you apart." Stated InuYasha.

The old man gulped. "Alright, alright." Huntara began. "There is in fact away that Kagome will not be killed in the process-"

"Start talking!" He said shaking him.

"I will I will..it's just.."He looked over at the arguing Kagomaru

"It's just what!"

"It's just that...Kagome and Sesshomaru can't know what the cure is, all the whys it will not work."

InuYasha set him down. Huntara dusted himself off.

"What is the cure."

"They have to get along despite what their feeling are for eachother, and have to accept eachother's lifestyles, If they can not accept the others life style, they will either be stuck together or the human-Kagome will die."

InuYasha was horriffied. "What's to stop Sesshomaru deciding that he wants Kagome dead so that he can have his body back, And theres no way in hell Sesshomaru will accept Kagome's _human _life!"

"Ah! You see, Sesshomaru just can't decide that he wants out of the body and Kagome will be the one to die, they have to decide together.They both have to accept the decision."

"Oh." InuYasha relaxed slightly. 'what's all this accepting buissness?' He thought. Then he asked him.

"That is why they call it the 'Acceptense Transformation.' I thought you knew that."Said Huntara.

InuYasha looked over at them, still fighting.

"THIS WAY!!!!"

Sango was getting real tired of this, and it was beggining to get dark.

"Why don't we descuss this in the morning, and set up camp here."

Kagomau glared at her.

Kagome whined. "BUT I DON'T WANT TO TAKE MAKEUPS AND SCHOOLS TOMARROW!"

"Would you stop whining it's giving me a head ache!"

Miroku soon started a fire. And the group settled down. Kagomaru was scowling. They continued the argument telepathickly.

InuYasha then came over and sat by Kagomaru.

"What do you want dog breath." Said Sesshomaru.

"Im ganna act like you didn't say that." Said InuYasha calmly.

"Listen, I'm mainly talkng to Kagome about this but...you should listen to this to." InuYasha's eyes were soft, and almost looked sad.

"No matter how you guys feel, you can not argue, okay, just trust me on this..you have to work things out."

"Why should we!" Kagomaru said.

"Lets just say..it's part of a cure." InuYasha said as he walked away, and bounded into a near by tree.

That infromation hit them like a ton of bricks..a cure? For what!? They decided seperatly that they would not argue. A cure..what ever it was..they would get it, and if it meatn getting along..then so be it.

"What is this _school _that you speak of." Sesshomaru asked. Kagome could tell where the conversation was going and smiled inwardly.

"It's a place where you get to learn things, and meet new people.."

"I will go to this place...i can refrain from my duties at my castle for a day."

"Well actually it's..." Kagome thought the rest.

"Three days!" Sesshomaru said surprised at first. "Fine, we shall leave in the morning then?"

"Yeah, real early. I'll have to take a shower and...she stopped." She hasn't bathed scince the change.

Sesshomaru smiled. "I'm sure it will be a new experiance for all of us." He said amused by Kagome's reaction.

"Well it's not like i haven't seen that kind of stuff before it's just that-"

"Do not lie to me Kagome, I know that your a virgin."

Kagome's feelings took control, she began to blush and laugh.

"Yes i am, but i still have seen-"

"How is that possible, you only see sutch things when you are mated."

"Once again the answer is school. Your ganna hate this name of the lesson. It's called human growth and development.

Sesshomaru flinched. _Human _growth and development.

"Anyways."

"Why don't we just leave tonight. Would that make it easier on you?"

"Uh..yeah it would. but- fine we'll leave tonight." Sesshomaru said getting up.

"Wait."

"What?"

"InuYasha!" she called. InuYasha opened his eyes, and looked at Kagomaru.

"What." He said jumping down from his tree.

"Were leaving tonight." Sesshomaru said.

"Where are you ganna go?"

"Home." Kagome answered. "I'll be back in four days." She said

"What?! you said three." Said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah for the tests. By i need to be home to spend time with my family, for a day, and rest."

"Fine," said sesshomaru.

"What ever" said InuYasha jumping up in his tree. "Later."

Kagomaru picked up the yellow pack, turned towards the fork, and took the right path.

When they got over a hill she saw the well.

"Um,Kagome, I do not see any houses."

"We have to go to the well first."

"You'll see."

When they finally got there. She got ready to jump in the well.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Will you just trust me?"

He hesitated for a moment.

"Fine."

She jumped in and a blue ora surrounded, them.

'It feels as if were floating.' Suddenly they dropped to the bottom of the well.

"What just happened."He asked.

"We're in my time.The future."

'hmm' He thought to himself.

Sesshomaru took control of the body and jumped out of the well. Sesshomaru looked around. Kagome then took control.

"I want you to meet my mom."

"You live with your mother?" Asked Sesshomaru as Kagome guided them to a strange looking structure.

"What is this?"

"My house." She responded.Opening a strange looking door.

Her mother was washing dishes.

"Hi mom..uh i'd like you to meet some one, his name's Sesshomaru." Kagome said happily but nervously. Her mother turned around and looked at them. Hi Sesshomaru, I'm Kagome's mother. It's nice to meet you." She said looking at him strangley. "The same with you."He said in a polite tone. "Where did Kagome go? I thought I-"

"I'm.. uh.. right here."

Kagome's mother dropped the plate she was holding. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. 'human, they were so clumsy.

"Yeah..uh mom..we're kind of..stuck in the same body."

Kagome explained what was going on.

And tomarrow..she would be going to school with Sesshomaru.

©2004


	5. School Day With Sesshomaru

**_Kagomaru_**

* * *

**_Chapter 5: School With Sesshomaru_**

Kagome didn't get any sleep that night for she knew what was in store for her in the morning. Sesshomaru gave Kagome total control of her body because he had no idea what he was doing. He could tell Kagome was nervous about the next morning, and sota didn't help.   
Sota stretched walking in front of Kagomaru as he got out of the bathroom.

"There isn't anything like a nice hot shower to help you wake up in the morning."   
Kagome furiously blushed. What was she thinking when she told her brother this problem.   
She smacked him over the head.   
"Thanks loser, but I don't think I need to be waken up this morning, I've been awake for the past 24 hours. NOT THAT ANYONE CARES!" She yelled grumpily.   
Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh.   
"And you shut up." She said as she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door.   
She flung the shower curtain open. Sesshomaru looked at it curiously.   
"What is th-"

"It's called plumbing." Kagome snapped

"This." She pointed. "Is called a shower. You bathe under it, it's like a waterfall coming from the wall, only you can change the temps." She twisted the knobs and put her hand out to test the water. Sesshomaru was in amazement as he felt the water change from cold to warm in a matter of seconds.   
"Alright." Kagome said beginning to blush again. "I'm giving you control for this."

Finally they came out of the shower. Kagome's face was a bright crimson color.

Sesshomaru kept sliding his hands through his hair.   
Kagome looked like she could kill anyone that moment, and from the blush, it made her look angrier.   
"Wow." Said Sesshomaru. "That poo, and condition is amazing!"   
"Yeah, I'm thrilled for you."   
Kagomaru, went into the room and slammed the door, shortly after Kagome stomped her way down stair for breakfast.   
Sesshomaru looked at the pan of strange food, that was on what Kagome called a stove, and poked it, drawing his arm as the strip of bacon crunched."   
"What is this vile substance." Sesshomaru asked, as Kagome's mother came in.   
"It's called bacon." She said, putting it on a plate of scrambled eggs.

Kagomaru flopped in the chair. Kagome let Sesshomaru, do the eating for her. He looked at the fork.   
"How do you-"

Kagome got up and got some cop sticks.   
"Ah, that's better."   
After they were done eating, Kagome grabbed her bag, and headed out the door.   
"Oh wait, Kagome."   
"What now, mom?"   
"Here's a note telling your teachers of your...'new' style." She said handing the note to Kagome.   
Kagome smiled, she forgot all about the way she changed appearances.   
"Oh yes, every one will just love my new tattoo." She said pointing to her forehead.   
Kagome's spirits lightened slightly. She couldn't wait till every one saw her.

When she got close to school grounds, she was already getting looks, from people she knew and didn't know. But they weren't looks of, 'what a freak.' But of approval.   
Kagome got a lot of looks from boys, and she was now starting to smile, but the down fall was that, she was getting looks from girls to, she cringed in disgust. She finally got to her home room class. Every one stopped talking and stared. Kagome smiled, and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.   
'Humans' he thought.   
Her friends ran up to her.   
"Kagome?"Eri asked unsure.   
Kagome glowed. "So! You guys like my new look?"

"Oh my god it really is you Kagome. You look, you look."   
"Hot." A couple of guys said walking by.

After a few classes and some compliments and looks. It was finally time for lunch. Sesshomaru gave a sigh of relief. 'I thought this day would never get over.' Thought sesshomaru

'Yeah well, this is only lunch brake.'

'Great.' Sesshomaru said thought sarcasticly.

'Hey kagome, I'm ganna do something that i've been trying to practice for a while, while we were in your classes, do you mind if i try it out,'

'I guess. as long as it's not dangerous'

'Great.'

Sesshomaru took control and walked over to the teacher.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!'

'Watch.'

Sesshomaru began to speak. "Hi,Mr. K I just wanted to say that your lesson was very....interesting." Sesshomaru smiled. 'It worked!'

"Thank you Kagome, you really should be going to lunch now you know."

Kagome was in shock.

'How the heck did you use my voice like that!'

'I concentrated on hearing your voice. And spoke. It's not as hard as it seems.'

'Oh.' They continued to walk to lunch. Kagomaru grabbed a lunch tray, and got in line.

'What do you want Sesshomaru.'

'Do they have any of that bacon.'

Kagome tryed not to laugh. He really liked breakfast.

'No that's only for breakfast.'

'I don't care then.'

Kagomaru picked up a spicy chiken sandwich and a salad.

Kagome payed the lady and walked over to the table to sit by her friends. As she set the tray down she noticed a girl coming her way.

Sesshomaru felt the shock, go through Kagome. He could tell it was an enemy. Sesshomaru was getting ready to pull out his whip.

'NO! What are you doing. You can't use that thing here!'

'But she's-'

"Hello Kagome." Said the girl overly friendly.

"Oh hello, Kaylie." Kagome said through gritted teeth as she sat down.

Kaylie leaned in to face Kagome.

"Hate the new look. Is it Halloween already? You know...This hair looks like my dog's, nappy, tangled, and dirty white." Sesshomaru was getting ready to slap this bitch across the room. But Kagome took control.

"Oh yeah, I hate your new look to! oh wait that's how you look every day."Came in Kagome's defence.

"Where's your curb Kaylie, I thought all curb whores had a curb."

"Yeah, why don't you go sit on the new guys lap or something, something like you always do, cause your making us look bad."

Kaylie rolled her eyes and walked away. They all laughed.

'This food is terrible.'

'Yeah well, deal with it.' She said grumpily. That stupid bitch ruined her day.

A few minutes Hojo came up to her.

"Hey Kagome, How are you feeling to day." Kagome straightened and smiled.

"I'm good."

"That's great. I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomarrow."

Sesshomaru could tell that Kagome's mood changed. If he was incharge of Kagome's body right now, he would be glaring at that stupid boy.

"Yeah that would be great, I'd love to go."

"We can go after school then?"

"Yeah."

'You'ld love to see movie theatre'

Sesshomaru didn't respond.

"Bye"

"Bye." Kagome responded.

As soon as Hojo left, Kagome and her friends began to scream.

"OMG! I can't believe it!"

"Neither can I!"

"I'm so jelous!."

'Yeah your not the only one.' Kagome thought to herself.

When lunch was over she headed to her 6th period class only to have Kaylie and her group of friends stand in front of her. (There's seven periods.)

Kagome's additude changed again. "What do _you_ want." Kagome asked dully.

"I heard that you were planning to go on a date with Hojo tomarrow. Guess what? I don't like it."

"She don't like it." Her friend repeated.

Sesshomaru was gettting tired of this girl _real_ fast.

"Listen, I want you to stay away from Hojo, because he is mine, got that?"

"Get it?" Her friend said.

"Who knows..."

"I don't"

Kagome looked at Kylie's friend and rolled her eyes back over to Kylie.

"Maybe you can find an ugly loser that's on your own level."

She began to turn and walk away.

Sesshomaru took control of Kagome's body.

"Well you know what you can do? You can bite me." he said in Kagome's voice as he tripped her. Kagomaru stepped on her as if she was a rug, and walked to her class.

"Bitch." Kagome muttered walking away from Kaylie.

* * *

"THAT WAS THE WORST DAY I HAVE EVER EXPERIANCED IN MY LIFE!" Sesshomaru blurted out, talking for the first time today.

"AND YOU HAVE TO DO _MORE _TESTS TOMARROW! THAT'S ABSURD!"

"That was so awesome how you tripped her! HA! Where'd you learn 'bite me' from?"

"That noise box in your room that has people in it."

"Oh..the TV..yeah."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was pretty the same. Sesshomaru couldn't stand that feelingin his stomach that Kagome was making. She was smiling all day.

When she got home she changed her clothes. As she put her shoes on she heard a knock on the door. She ran down stairs to open it.

As Kagomaru opened it, Sesshomaru growled. Kagome quickly took control of the body.

"Uh..Hi Hojo!"

"Did you just growl?"

Kagome made a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, uh..theres been a change of plans..were not going to go to the movies." Hojo said.

Kagome's heart sank. And Sesshomaru smiled to himself.

"Were actually going to 'Pig On The Pond' You the the little carnival by the lake."

Kagome smiled. An Sesshomaru frowned.

"Uh..isn't that something we should do on the weekend though?"

"Well, Yeah but, we can go today too,I mean..it will take your mind off tomarrow's big test." "Yeah i guess your right."

So Kagomaru and Hojo took off to the Carnival.

"Hey, lets go to the fun House first!" Kagome yelled pulling on Hojo's arm."

They gave the man the ticket and they walked through.

Sesshomaru could hardly contain himself of excitement. He yawned, powerfully, causing Kagome to yawn.

'Don't tell me your not having fun.'Kagome thought.As they entered the room of funny mirrors.

'Okay, I won't.' Sesshomaru said dully.

They slowly walked in to a dark room, Kagome grabbed on to Hojo's hand, as Sesshomaru became angry. UV lights came on, And the room looked like they were in a giant toy box. Merry-go-round music played as they stepped on to a moving side walk. Slowly teddy bears and dolls came up, glowing with the UV lights on them. Suddenly a Jack-in-the-box, Jumped out at them. It happened so fast, Kagome screamed and Sesshomaru, got out his whip and slashed the jumping annoing peice of card board in peices in a matter of seconds.

Hojo didn't even see Kagomaru do it. He saw a it whole one minute, a flash of light, and then it was in peices.

"Nice speicial effects." Said Hojo comming out of the Fun House.

"Y-yeah." studdered Kagome, shaking.

They looked up. In front of them was a giant structure.

"Woaw." Said Hojo and Kagome at the same time.

"Skull squisher."Said Hojo.

"LETS GO!"

"I don't know Kagome, it's a pretty big roller coaster, sure you won't be scared." Said Hojo playfully.

They began to walk towards the line.

Sesshomaru looked up at the Rollercaoster again.

'We are going to _ride _that.'


	6. A Bad Day

_**Kagomaru**_

**(A/N: Yeah, Yeah i know..long time no see right? well..on with the story!)**

* * *

Up, and up, and up they went. The higher they went the more nervous Sesshomaru went. Kagome was tinkled pink! She tightned her grip on the handel of her harness.

"OH! This is ganna be so much fun!"Kagome said laughing as they they were coming over the hump of the track.

Sesshomaru's eyed widened. As he saw the sight before him. there was no way he was going down there!

Kagome took control and put her hands in the air.

Slowly the coaster creeped over the hill. Then finnally, gravity took control.

Sesshomaru was so scared he couldn't keep himself from losing control.

Sesshomaru yelled as the coaster desended.(A/N: wierd to immagine i know.)Kagome screamed with excitment.

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" **

The coaster twisted and tuned and went around two loop-de-loops. and went over a small hill.

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!!" Yelled Kagome. "Woohoooo!"

"GET ME OFF,GET ME OFF,GET ME OOOOOFFFF!" Sesshomaru yelled as they went around another loop-de-loop.

Kagomaru's stomach was turning inside out!

Finally after more twists and turns the ride came to a end.

Hojo and Kagomaru got of as the harness lifted of their shoulders.

"Man." Said Hojo. "Did you hear that guy that was behind us! What a baby. 'get me off!' wow, he shouldn't have went on if he was that afraid." Kagome and Hojo laughed as Sesshomaru growled.

'I have had enough!'

'Enough of- HEY!'

Sesshomaru took control and stomped towards the entrance.

"Hey Kagome where are you going!" Yelled Hojo catching up. "HOME!" Yelled Sesshomaru through Kagome's voice.

Kagome tried to fight Sesshomaru for control but he was to strong.

'That was the most horrific experiace of my life!!' thought Sesshomaru angrily

'Oh yeah!' mocked Kagome. 'I fight big ugly demons and have killed anything immaginable, but i'm afraid of a _man _made machine. Oh yeah that's real manly of you Sesshomaru, Even InuYasha likes Coasters..AND HE'S A _HALF _DEMON. Is there something wrong here!!!!'

'Bight your tounge wench! Because once we find the cure i am going to give you a slow and _painful_ death!'

Finally they reached "home" But Sesshomaru had more on his mind.

"Hello! you passed the front door..It's- oh no! I don't have my stuff!"

"WHO CARES! WE HAVE PLEANTY OF FOOD AT MY CASTLE NOW SHUT UP!!!!!" Hissed Sesshomaru.

Kagomaru opened the shrine door and jumped in the well.

* * *

"Yay!" Yelled Shippou and Rin.

"Your back!"

Shippou jumped in Kagomaru's arms. Sesshomaru dropped him.

"OWWWW!"

"HEY! What did you do that for Sesshomaru! That was mean!"

"I have no time for this!" Sesshomaru said. walking into Kiade's hut.

"Where's my swords!" Sesshomaru hissed.

Sango pointed. Sesshomaru walked over to where Sango pointed and grabbed his swords along with his clothes. He began to undress Kagome's clothes.

"Hey! Theres people here you know."

"Bite your tongue!" Sesshomaru changed in a flash that no one saw anything. Miroku was a bit dissapointed that he didn't get to see Kagomaru take their top off.

And as fast as they came in. Sesshomaru came out. InuYasha jumped infront of him.

"Where do you you think your going?" Asked InuYasha sternly.

"Move out of my way."

"Stop it Sesshomaru. You being a prick!"

"It does not matter what you call me. WE ARE LEAVING!"

All three began to argue.

The old man shook hi head. "At this rate..if they keep fighting..they'll never cure themselves."

Sesshomaru stopped yelling. He caught what the old man said.

'hmm' He thought to himself.

"Please." He said calmly. "We need to get to the western lands..i have some buisness to attend to..If you'd excuse me brother."

Kagome and InuYasha were both surprised by the sudden change of attitude that they didn't object.

"Rin, get ah-un. we're leaving now."

"Okay!." Rin ran around the Dojo and grabbed ah-un.

"Bye Shippou, i'll miss playing with you." She said pulling the ah-un's reigns.

"Here you go Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagomaru picked Rin up and set her on the Two-headed dragon's back.

"Yay! We get to fly this time!?"

"mmhm." Responded Sesshomaru.

Kagomaru swung his leg over behind Rin, and kicked Ah-un in the side lightly to get him in the air.

Every one waved except for InuYasha, as they lifted into the air.

After about an hour of silence Sesshomaru began to speak.

"Kagome.."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about earlier,I was so angry about it."

"I understand..i guess.

"Did you like it while you were there."Asked Rin

"Hmm.It's hard to say. but..It was all right. I think i could live with it if i had to. I do not like being around so many humans but, the invention that you have there are extrordinary.But other then that..i hated it there. _disgusting_ creatures and.."

"I'm glad you liked it." Said Kagome. She knew what he thought about it there. Believe it or not...he enjoyed himself except for the..

"And that crazy contraption! That made me sick!"

"It's called a roller coaster."

"Yeah well..MY GOD!"

Kagomaru was looking over the near by villiage that was near the his castle. The smell of blood was strong, and smoke was still coming up from burnt down Dojos.

"What happened!"Said Kagome surprised

"I don't know..but we'll have to get to the castle immediatly!

* * *

**Yes i know it was shorter than usual...but it something i felt i _had _to do not wanted to do so...yeah...I hope you liked it..although it could have been alot better... :-( I'm getting to the point where I _have _to get it done so..im gettin to the point and not putting in any details..yeah..and that's bad..so..i need some fluff people..suggestions would be great! I already know that theres going to be a part where Sesshomaru teaches Kagome how to kick some butt..and she's going to learn how hard it is to watch over the lands..but i need some stuff in between...so that would be great...but if you don't want to gve me suggestion or just don't have any that's fine to..cause i know i'll think of something...but still...Don't you think it would be cool to see your ideas in writing...well..maybe not..maybe it's just me...there i go talking again..yeah well..please reveiw and send some fluff suggestions. **


	7. The Snake Demon Battle

_**Kagomaru**_

_**The Snake Demon Battle**_

Kagomaru slipped off the back of Ah-un.Rin tried to get off too.

Sesshomaru put his hand out to stop her.

"No, Rin, stay here with Ah-un. It's to dangerous."Said Sesshomaru.

"Aww! But I wanna come too!"

"No."

"But-"

"That is the final word on the matter."

Rin lowered her head. "Okay." She said solemnly.

Kagomaru walked off.

"So what do you think happened." Asked Kagome.

"I sence i demonic presence."

"So...that bad."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes mentally.

"What?!"

Sesshomaru took control and continued walking. Then he suddenly stopped and looked at the grown. He bent down to get a closer look.

There was some kind of strange substance.

Kagomaru slid his/her finger across it. and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Eeew! It's slimy!"

Sesshomaru growled.

There seemed to be blodges of it all around the villiage..in numerous places.

Suddenly he heard a motion behind him.

_"Oh look it appears we didn't get them all..."_Said a deep raspy voice.

_"That's all right...I don't mind leftovers." _Said a somewhat lighter raspy voice.

Kagomaru turned around to face what was speaking.

Kagome mentally screamed

"What is that thing!"

"It's a snake demon."

There were two of them..one male and one female. They were HUGE.

The both had the body of a snake but as you looked up from the long snake like body...it turned up into a humans abdomen.

On the male snake demon..there seemed to be long horns coming from his head. The female didn't have any.But they both had long deadly fangs that protruded from there mouths. And for their nostrils..they only had slits.

But there eyes were the strangest, and that's what frightened Kagome the most.

There eyes were huge! They looked way to big for there faces. And where the white part of your eye was supposed to be..it was green. And there cat like eye coloring was a yellowish-gold color.

Kagome was frozen solid..so Sesshomaru took control.

The male moved forward. Creating a crackling like sound on the ground.

"_So what do you say about staying for lunch eh?" _

"No thank you..I'm not hungry."Sesshomaru stated calmly.

A smile appeared on the demons thin lips.

"_Oh? but _we _are!"_

The demon striked. Sesshomaru easily dodged it by jumping in the air.

Sesshomaru brought out his energy whipped and attacked.

The snake easily dodged it. Only to have a scratch on his right shoulder.

"_Hmm.I have to admit..I under estimated you..That won't happen again."_

The demon's fangs began to drip with poison.

"hn." Is all Sesshomaru replyed. At demonic speed Sesshomaru began to run around the it.

Sesshomaru ejected his claws and scratched him numerous times with poison.

It barely mad a scratch.

He laughed.

"_You see...me and my mate have just shedded..there is no way you will brake through my armor."_

Sesshomaru was getting irritated..after all this was a lesser demon.

Sesshomaru grabbed tokijin.

The female laughed.

_"Are you not listening..you can not kill us with a measily sword."_

Soon she was making a weird rattiling sound in her throught.

'I don't like the sound of that.' Thought Kagome.

Soon they were surrounded by little snake demons. The were about as tall as Rin..but even though they were smaller they were still dangerous.

_"I'd like you to meet the family." _She hissed.

Soon the younger snakes began to fill their fangs with poison.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes. he became poised for action.

Soon all the snakes began to strike.

Sesshomaru jumped into the air and released tokijin's powere. Slicing the little snakes in to peices.

"_NOOOO!" _The female screamed in horror.

_"How dare you."_

_"You will pay greatly for this." _Said the male said.

They both closed in.

The male struck, fangs dripping with poison. Sesshomaru dodged the attack but as he landed. The female whipped her tail around his ankles and threw him in to on of the, still burning, dojos.

Sesshomaru transported himself back outside, behind the snakes.

The female whipped her tail around again. As Sesshomaru dodged it. He sliced her arm off.

She screamed as blood poored from the wound. Staining the ground with her tainted blood.

She hissed violently.

"Gross!" Yelled Kagome. after all the battle she was in..she still thought is was disgusting.

The male attacked from behind. Hitting Sesshomaru in the stomach with his tail.

Kagome was holding him back..her fear was to strong, that he couldn't fight freely without consintration.

As Sesshomaru stood up. He saw a movement coming from the right side of the snake demons.

Fear sent a shock through-out their bodies.

"Sesshomaru?" Said the small voice.

"NO!"

A big smile appeared on the snake demon's face at the sound of this voice.

"RIN, RUN!"

Rin suddenly saw the two demons and screamed. Turning away to run, the female demon moved so that she was blocking Rin's way.

"_Well, well, well. Look what we have here!" _

Sesshomaru began to growl violently.

"OH NO RIN!" Kagome yelled

Rin was frozen with fear.

Rin slowly backed up. but found her self bumping into her long body.

Rin screamed as the demon wrapped her tail around Rin's ankles and lifted her into the air.

"HELP ME!"

Sesshomaru tightened his fists. The Male was getting ready to strike. and if he didn't get to Rin in time. she was going to be killed.

As Kagome watched this horrible seen. She became angry. Rin's immage began to change from Rin to Sota, and back.

"No! I can't let that happen."Yelled Kagome.

With both Sesshomaru and Kagome's anger. Kagomaru's blood began to boil.

Kagome suddenly took control. Her eyes began to turn a bright red. And her face suddenly became covered in fur.

Sesshomaru was surprised that she knew how to transform.

But none the less, he wasn't going to get distracted.

Their hands begame huge paws and a husge ball of smoke began to appear around them.

The snake were staring in surpise. As the smoke cleared. the snakes could hear a loud growling.

Soon there was a humongous dog standing there.

Rin screamed with fear.

Kagomaru leaped into the air landing behind the female snake.

Kagomaru bared his teeth as his fangs dripped with steaming poison.

Saliva dripped from his mouth, burning a whole in the ground.

Kagomaru then barked, causing the snake to back up.

'Did you have to do that Kagome?'

'No, i just thought it'd be fun'

Kagome took control and then jumped on the female.causing her to throw Rin asside.

Sesshomaru then took contol and sung his poisoness fangs into her body.She screamed as the poison burned her skin away.

The male finally took some action and attacked Sesshomaru. Sinking his fangs into his ribs.

That made Sesshomaru even more angry.

Sesshomaru sunk his claws into the snakes back. The snake pulled his fangs out hissing in pain.

Kagome took control again.

"And now..im ganna do to you what my friend's pit bull does to her shoes."

Sesshomaru became confused.

Kagome sunk her teeth into the snake tail and got a firm grasp.

What she was about to do next surprised sesshomaru.

Kagome began growling as she shook her head violenty.

Ripping the snakes tail apart. (**A/N: every have a dog that does that to your stuffed animals? lol **)

"_NOOOO" _Screamed the female. trying to get up.

The male yelled in agony.

Sesshomaru fougt for control and directed his attention to his neck.

Sesshomaru put his paw on the male's throat. and ejected his claws. With one quick motion he swimped his neck, killing him instantly.

Then he looked over at the female.

_" No..please i beg of you...please spare my life."_

"Spare one life for all the people you killed in my villiage..think again."

What Sesshomaru did to the male he did to her severing her head from her body. Blood stained his fur as, it sputtered out of the body. Sesshomaru turned around disgusted.

He then looked over at Rin. She was lieing on the ground..life less.

He ran over to her hoping she wasn't dead. He sniffed her body. Rin moved and looked up at the giant dog. She screamed, trying to get up and run.

"No Rin...It's just me."

She stopped.

"Fluffy?"

Sesshomaru quickly changed back into his regular form.

Rin hugged him as she cryed.

"I was so scared."

"It's all right now Rin." He said a tear streaming down his face.

Kagome tried not to laugh and cry at the same time, at this sight.

'Blast these human emmotions.' He thought

'Sure blame them on me.'

And for once.. Sesshomaru actually laughed.


	8. The Second Transformation

**(A/N: holy snap! its been forever since i updated..i feel so bad! its way past turkey day and CHRISTMAS! slaps face bad bad author! well here is another chapter of Kagomaru..hope you like it!)**

* * *

_**Kagomaru**_

Kagomaru landed Ah-Un in front of the castle. The guards looked confused, but Sesshomaru didn't notice..He was in a hurry.

Sesshomaru was getting ready to burst through the castle doors but was nearly stabbed in the stomach with a staff.

"HEY!" Kagome yelled. "That was rude!"

You can not come in, without Sesshomaru's permission, he has given us orders not to-

"Shut up." Sesshomaru snapped. "Do you give that speech to everyone that trys to come in?"

The guard fainted out of surprise. The other one stood his guard and was still a bit confused.

"Sesshomaru. how did this-?"

"Its a long story, now if you would excuse me." Sesshomaru said, pushing open the doors.

He walked directly towards the dinning hall.

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything and looked back to see if Rin was still following.

He opened the doors to the hall.

There were about 15 people sitting at the table.

They all looked up.

"Sesshomaru?" One of the men asked.

"Yes...it appears we have a situation

"Yes it appears so...what happened to you."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched a little.

"I wasn't talking about that but- this is Kagome."

"Hi!" Kagome said.

"Everyones eyes got wide."

Lord Shydo smiled.

"Was it Jaken?"

Sesshomaru smiled back at his old friend.

"Yes it _was_."

Shydo chuckled.

"Now," Ssid Sesshomaru getting serious. He took a seat.

"About the villiage, i will need that cleaned up immediatly." He said indicating to his advisors.

"About that Sesshomaru."

'who is that?' Kagome asked.

'That is Tsubaki, now be quiet so we can work this out.'

'FINE!' said Kagome irritrated.

Sesshomaru sighed, and as he did, it was like he saw his breath. A white mist came out of his mouth. and his strength got a little weaker.

Sesshomaru was confused for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"We think the Northern clans have sent those snakes to do that to your villiage." She said.

"hmm." Sesshomaru responded, furrowing his eyebrow.

"But, they surprisingly appoligized." Tsubaki added.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well, they said that they sent snakes monthes ago, and by the time they got or treaty, it was to late, they said they thought that the snakes retreated anyway, so they didn't think to go looking for them." She said.

"Yes, and they apoligized greatly, and they sent a treaty to us this time, they said that they wanted to come and give you a gift themselves...for their foolishness." Commented Shydo.

The rest listened in, nodding accasionally.

That gave Kagome red flags.

"Hmm, where is the treaty?" Sesshoamru asked.

"Right here." Said one of the men, sliding it over to Sesshomaru.

"Let them bring the gift." Sesshomaru said. "I don't care."

Sesshomaru's advisor soon came in with a stick and ink. (**A/N: yes thats how they wrote then! **)

As Sesshomaru was getting ready to sign the treaty Kagome stopped him.

"NO! Don't do that!"

Seshomaru growled.

Every one directed their attention to Kagomaru.

"Well haven't you ever heard...that thing with the knights and that giant horse!?"

"I'll take those crazy looks as a no, well you see this war broke out right? and they were fighting and fighting, well...no one was gettign anywhere with this war, so the cool side decided that they were ganna fake them out. They said to the other guys that they called surrender and they would give them a gift to prove their surrender. So what they did, is built this Giant hallow horse that was on wheels and filled their army with it! so when the other guys took the gift, at night they would attack! and they ended up winning because they never expected that and had their gaurd down! And it sound like thats what they're doing to me! I mean don't you find it a little funny that they would suddenly call surrender!." Said kagome, proud that she payed attention in american history that day.

Everybody in the hall started chattering.

Sesshomaru was very surprised by her intelect.

The way she put it..it would make perfect sence.

But he also had his doubts.

"But what if its not like that?" said one of the men.

"Yeah, that would just make the situation worse."

Sesshomaru thought for a minute.

"Yes that would become a problem, but what if it is as kagome said. We will just have to take some extra precautions."

People broke out in chatter again, agreeing.

Sesshomaru mentally smiled at Kagome.

'Hmm, maybe you'll be some help after all.'

'well what did you expect!'

Sesshomaru said nothing.

'Oh i see how it is! hmmph!'

Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome was about to say something to everyone when a white mist came out of her mouth like smoke, just like what happened to Sesshomaru. Again, Sesshomaru's strength got a little weaker.

Once again, they both ignored it.

Sesshomaru soon dismissied everyone and Kagomaru stood in the hall watching people leave.

They both sighed.

"I miss everyone." Said Kagome.

"Do you miss everyone or just Hojo."

Kagome groaned. "Oh! I forgot all about that! Hes going to think i hate him!"

"Well, you might not, but i do." Sesshomaru mummbled.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"Hn."

The few days passed, and Sesshomaru and the other Lords were taking care of the situations they had on their hands.

It was soon time to go back to Kiade's villiage.

Kagomaru was riding on ah-un back to the villiage.

"Be honest."

"Hmm?"

"Did you like it in my world."

"Hm. be honest?"

"Yes."

"Well, i am getting used to being around humans, but they are to predictable."

"Thats not answering my question."

"Yes...i guess i did."

Kagome gave a yawn as a white mist came out of her mouth once again, making Sesshomaru weaker...this time it was a big difference, and this time it came with pain.

Sesshomaru moaned in pain. Grabbing his sides.

"Sesshomaru are you okay?" She asked worried, the wierd thing was, was that she couldn't feel his pain! What was going on!

The pain soon went away.

"yeah.....im...fine" he said, as the pain subsided.

"Hmm." Kagome said worried.

Something was happening, she could feel it. Not just a gut instinct, but physically also.

An hour later, Ah-un was landed by the well.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"Hello InuYasha." Sesshomaru and kagome said in unison.

"HN!" Inuyasha said stubbornly.

Kagomaru and InuYasha walked backed to Kiade's hut to meet the others.

"So, did you like the feeling of, being a lord." Sesshomaru thought jokingly.

"No, but it is hard, well, you know being you, things always trying to fight with you, and theres also InuYasha. He always want to fight you.I didn't relize how hard it is to be you."

Sesshomaru smirked.

InuYasha looked over at Kagomaru.

'Hmm what are they thinking about.' he thought.

Sesshomaru sighed. He was very tired of walking. and pulling ah-un along also.

Why was it so tiring.

Another white mist appeared out of their mouth.

This time Kagome felt the pain.

She screamed and fell to her knees.

"Kagome! Whats wrong."InuYasha asked.

"It..hurts!"

Then Sesshomaru began to feel it.

He also groaned in pain.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

Suddenly a white smoke appeared all around Kagomaru. And a blast exploded form their body, throwing InuYasha out of the circle and into a tree.

he growled.

Kagomaru Yelled in pain as suddenly 3 arms appeard, two were regular human's and the other one had demon markings on the wrist.

InuYasha looked closer at the strange fog.

'what! They're transforming!' InuYasha thought. ' This better be a good thing!'

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! thats right! a cliffy! and the next time you read the chapter, it will be the last one..mwhahaha! I hoped you enjoyed it! please reveiw...i don't want to feel like you guys aren't reading it anymore!...although...i wouldn't blame you if you weren't...OH WELL!**


	9. The Second Transformation continued

**Yes! YES! wait no further! The story is at an end! well..i wanted to clear something up with you. when i said 3 arms...i didn't mean additional arms..i meant that..Kagomaru now has...3 arms...just wanted to clear that up...so anyways...here is the final chapter you all have been waiting for!!!!!**

**hmm...i dunno..should i just end it there and go on to another story....**

**okay okay...ON WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**_Kagomaru_**

**"Previously on _Kagomaru_"**

She screamed and fell to her knees.

"Kagome! Whats wrong."InuYasha asked.

"It..hurts!"

Then Sesshomaru began to feel it.

He also groaned in pain.

WHAT THE HELL WAS GOING ON!

Suddenly a white smoke appeared all around Kagomaru. And a blast exploded form their body, throwing InuYasha out of the circle and into a tree.

he growled.

Kagomaru Yelled in pain as suddenly an extra arm appeard, two were regular human's and the other one had demon markings on the wrist.

InuYasha looked closer at the strange fog.

'what! They're transforming!' InuYasha thought. ' This better be a good thing!'

* * *

Kagomaru arched back.

The mist was thin enough so that InuYasha could see details.

He suddenly saw that Kagome's appearance was no longer there and that it was only sesshomaru. There was only one arm now. Sesshomaru's entire body was there, no extra limbs.

'NO!'InuYasha thought, sending a deadly chill up his spine.

Kagome screamed as suddenly it looked like Kagome's head was pealing off of Sesshomaru's. Kagome used her hand to support herself as her shoulder and her arms pealed off of Sesshomaru's body.

"Kagome!" InuYasha yelled, not knowing what to do.

Sesshomaru cryed out in pain.

'THIS IS AGONISING! WHAT IN ALL THE SEEN HELLS IS GOING-' He cut his thought off with another cry of pain, as Kagome's body gave a jerk, as four legs appeard.

"Damn...IT!" Kagome yelled.

'If this is what child birth feels like.....I don't want to have any...KIDS!'

"AHHH! Oh MY!-" Kagomes voice was suddenly cut off, she couldn't speak.

The others heard screaming and yelling and came running.

"OH NO! Kagome!" Sango yelled.

"Whats going on!." Miroku asked.

The old man walked up behind them.

"They apear to be transforming!"

"What!" The others yelled horrified.

"Yes..after their bodies seperate, we will see if the young women will die or not." The old man said, with out any sorrow, or sympathy.

Sesshomaru and Kagome's bodies were almost seperated, the only thing connected was their ribs. Kagome went in to a daze and fell from Sesshomaru's body.

"no!" Whispered InuYasha. "KAAAGOOOMEEE!"

He yelled running to her.

He took his outer shirt off. (Sorry i forgot what it was called...i know it begins with an H)

And covered Kagomes nude body, up.

Sesshomaru sat panting on the ground, worried, hoping Kagome was all right.

InuYasha, Picked up Kagome and sat down on the ground with her in his lap.

He pushed her black hair out of her face.

The others rushed around Kagome, worried. Sesshomaru saw that she wasn't breathing

"She's..she's dead." Sesshomaru said softly.

InuYasha closed his eyes. A tear streamed down his face, as his beloved Kagome, layed lifeless on his lap.

**Okay...so actually, the next one is the last one.. i wanted to end the last chapter on 10..so i lied..oh well..you'll get over it..IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! YOU WILL SOON SEE IF KAGOME IS REALLY DEAD OR ALIVE!....MWHAHAHA! Hence..it is a cliffy! HEHEHE! IM SO MEAN! chow!**


	10. The Heart Filled Ending

**YES Its TRUE This is the last and final chapter! AS you can see. I DON'T KNOW WHY EVERYONE IS SAYING "No, Kagome CAN'T die...when you perfectly know that, i am THE AUTHOR! MWHAHAHA! So therefore! YESH kagome can die! MWHAHAHA! because im evil like that**! **With out further or do, i bring to you! MARSHALL! no okay..lets try that again, with out further or do, i bring to you! THE LAST AND FINAL DEVISTATING CHAPTER! (Musical introduction play) (okay... some of you actually saw chapter ten and i didn't do that..so here is the real thing...i did the first part but it wasn't finsihed and someone finished it for me) (i don't know how many monthes it has been but...yeah you guys are probly mad at me but..here it is..)**

_**Kagomaru**_

'No, this can't happen, i don't believe it!' Thought InuYasha. Once again, his heart broke in half, a knot settled in the middle of his chest.

Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome solemnly. InuYasha looked up at Sesshomaru with slight anger.

'Its all his fault! If they would just see eye to eye, none of this woud have happened.' InuYasha thought. He was just about to say so when something shimmery caught his eye. He looked closer and noticed a single tear rolling down Sesshomaru's face.

InuYasha was slightly shocked by this. Sesshomaru never showed emotion, except for anger, and even that was rare. InuYasha looked down at Kagome.

'Is it possible Sesshomaru cared for Kagome.'

InuYasha could hear Shippou crying his eyes out in the background. Sango was also crying, and Miroku looked as if he was going to faint.

Suddenly InuYasha felt Kagome move, his heart pounded for a split second, but stopped when he noticed that Sesshomaru was just picking her up.

"Hey! Where are you going with her!"

Sesshomaru stopped walking but didn't turn around.

"I'm taking her to her home. She deserves to be burried in her own time."He said. Once again, his voice was cold, with no emotion. Just when Kagome was starting to mealt his heart. Her death froze it up again.

"I'll go with you." InuYasha said.

They walked to the well in silence.

* * *

* * *

It was dark. And she couldn't open her eyes.She couldn't feel her body or anything.

'InuYasha.' She thought. 'Sesshomaru.'

Her mind became a haze as immages flashed through out her mind.

'Am I...Dieing?...No.' She thought. 'I'm already dead.'

She saw pictres of things she remembered and things she said, She could see all the times her and InuYasha would fight, and other times that they would lean against a tree together and just talk. Then as if some one turned out a light. Kagome could see no more. And went in the dark place again.

* * *

Sesshomaru and InuYasha bounded out of the well in Kagome's time. They walked slowly towards the back door, carrying Kagome's lifeless body.

InuYasha knocked twice and ten opened the door.

Kagome's mother who was washing the dishes turned around to see InuYasha.

"Oh Hello InuYasha!" She said as she shut the water off. "Where's Kagome?" InuYasha directed his attention to the ground.

"What? Where's Kagome?" Her mother asked paniced.

Sesshomaru then walked through the door, with Kagome's limp body in his arms.

Her mother gasped.

"NO! KAGOME." Her mother began to gasp for breaths as she broke down and began to cry.

"No! Not my Kagome..." She sobbed.

"Oh hi InuYasha."Said sota walking throught the door. He stopped suddenly at this scene.

"Ka...kagome. Oh no." He said dropping his back pack.

"What happened!" Kagome's grandfather commanded.

Sesshomaru looked at the ground and then up at the old man.

"I am sorry, when we transfroming kagome..." Sesshomaru stopped as he felt his voice almost break.

"I see." Said her granfather solemnly. He began to comfort his daughter.

"Don't worry dearest. She's in a better place." He said.

Grandfather took kagome in his arms and carried her up stairs to her room.

"We shall give her a burial tomarrow." He said Solemnly.

Sota then began to comfort his crying mother that was on the floor. He had a blank look on his face.

Sesshomaru and InuYasha both turned around to leave the family alone.

* * *

That morning, with the memorial already planned. Kagome's mother went upstairs, to get a last look at her daughter, before she was set in a casket, She didn't think she would be able to look at her there.

As she entered the room tears flooded her eyes. Her Kagome, her wonderful daughter was dead, How could she let this happen. This would never have happened if she had put her foot down in the beggining. Then she suddenly saw something that made her gasp.

* * *

InuYasha sat by the well with the others, in the morning's sunlight, with tears rolling down his face. How could something hurt so bad, all those bad wounds he got from battles, were nothing compared to this. His heart was first taken by a priestess then shaddered, then Kagome came alond and repaired his heart, and now, it was shaddered once again.

He wipped the tears from his face and gave a heavy sigh.

"I miss Kagome already." Shippou sobbed.

"Yeah well, shes gone now so get over it."InuYasha said coldly.

Sango and Miroku looked at him with surprise.

"SHUT UP INUYASHA, You miss her too!"

Usually InuYasha would beat the crap out of the little kitsune, but for now, he was willing to let that one pass.

"Come on, lets go, we won't get anything done by wait for nothing by this damned well." InuYasha said walking down the path to Kiade's villiage.

The others soon followed. Then InuYasha turned off the path and jumped in a tree.

"Where are you going InuYasha." Miroku asked.

"No where, im just ganna stay here for a little while."

"Okay, InuYasha, you do what you need to." Said Sango Comfortingly.

He huffed and watched the three dissapear into the distance.

'Get over it InuYasha, Kagome is gone.'

"Kagome." He said out loud. His eyes began to water again.

(Okay this is where **_I_** left it)

Suddenly he smelt something that caught his attention.

His head suddenly shot up.

'No way.' He thought jumping down from his tree. He then noticed a sillouette in the distance.

"Kagome?"

"INUYASHA!"Kagome yelled running towards him.

InuYasha ran towards Kagome.

"Kagome."He said when he got to her. "I can't believe your actually here i thought you were-

Kagome suddenly hugged InuYasha. He stiffened slightly still not used to her hugs.

"I know me to..I was so scared...and...it was so dark." She released him. "Is that what you see everytime...Naraku is after you..i mean...like pictures."

"Well..ive never really thought about it." InuYasha lied. He couldn't just tell her that he always thought of her when he was about to die.

"Wheres Sesshomaru."Kagome said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I need to speak with him."

InuYasha frowned slightly and his ears layed down.

"Well, he left a few minutes ago."He said solemnly.

Kagome took off running taking the path towards the west.

"HEY WHERE YA GOING!" InuYasha yelled.

"TO GO CATCH UP TO SESSHOMARU!" she yelled back waving him good bye.

InuYasha lowered his eyes to the ground.

* * *

Sesshomaru's shifted his eyes to what was behind him as he heard a familiar voice call behind him. He turned his back towards his destination. His eyes widened at the sight before him.

"Se-Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped. Sesshomaru walked towards Kagome in disbelief.

Kagome ran as fast as she could to catch up to Sesshomaru, and she could see that he noticed her. She suddenly tripped over a tree root, and fell to her knees.

"Oh darn it," She sad rubbing her bleeding knees."

"Are you all right?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah im..Oh!" She shrieked.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry, it's just...you were there one second then here the next!"

Sesshomaru smirked.

"You are..."

"Alive? yeah well, I almost atteneded my own funeral.

"Hmm."

Sesshomaru stood and then helled her up, pulling her in to a hug.

"Uh..." Kagome wasn't used to seeing Sesshomaru give hugs, muchless be hugged by him.

"I am very sorry." He said breaking the silence.

"Huh? For what?"

Sesshomaru pulled out of the hug to look at her face. He then looked at the ground.

"If you had died...It was I who would have been at fault." He said then looked up in the sky.

"But I didn't."

"But you could have." He said turning away from her and walking back up the path.

"But you didn't know."

"It doesn't matter. I do not ordinarily do things that I have no knowledge about." He snapped.

"Well, theres a first time for everything right!" She said giving a nervous laugh.

"Damn it Kagome! How is it that one person can be so stubborn!"

"heh heh heh."

"Why can you not except the fact that **I **was the one that almost killed you." He continued.

Kagome gave a surprised look as she blushed.

"Where are you going to go now?"

Kagome asked changing the subject.

"Some where you cannot follow."

"W-what?" Kagome asked quietly, hurt by his response.

"I can't afford to have you killed again."

"What? why? It seemed to me that about five months ago you wanted me dead. Since when did you care about my account?"

There was a short pause, as Sesshomaru stopped walking.

"Since I fell in love with you." He said quietly. He then continued walking. This time she didn't follow.

* * *

Naraku gave another one of his evil chuckles as he was flying with his usual servents, on Kagura's feather. Kanna sat silently as usual, holding her mirror.

"At last." He mused looking at the pink round sphere. "You're almost complete, all we need now is that reincarnation's 3 jewels."

"What about InuYasha." Kagura asked, interupting Naraku's a loud thought.

"I'll kill him of course. He after all deserves to die."

"But why?" Kagura asked. "I mean, you say you have no feelings for that Kikyo wench but yet, you still hold a grudge on InuYasha for..."Stealing" her heart."

Naraku's brow twitched slightly. He looked at her in the corner of his eye, and gave a irritated sigh that she couldn't hear. Naraku tilted his head slightly.

"Don't ask so many questions." he spat.

He opened his hand and then closed it into tight fist.

Kagura moaned in pain. Falling to her knees as she grabbed at the pain in her chest.

"Im sorry, M-master." She said through gritted teeth.

Narakau reopened his fist.

Kagura stood slowly. 'That bastard, why can't he just kill me right where i stand, quik and painless. Or better yet, why can't some one kill him!' Kagura looked up at the sky.

'Hmm.' She thought to herself. 'Some day i will be free. As free as the wind that i manipulate.'

"Look what we have here." He said standing up. He smirked.

"It appears we don't have to go as far as we thought. Kagura."

Kagura nodded and guided her feather back to the ground.

* * *

Naraku suddenly jumped down from the feather behind Kagome, and used his "roots of evil" to grab her, and used another to stab her in her ribs. She gave a scream like no other.

Sesshomaru imeddiatly turned around. He growled violently.

InuYasha and the other heard the scream, and ran towards it.

"Hello Sesshomaru, so nice to see you again."

Sesshomaru growled at Naraku as a response and held his two fingers in front of his face and closed his eyes. His nails glowed a bright gold-yellowish color and then, a flash of light and a loud CRACK was heard and Kagome fell to the ground. The peice of root that was stuck in Kagomes side, melted into a brown liquad and was called back to Naraku's body. Kagome groaned in pain.

"Leave her be."

Naraku smirked. "I guess it is true, dog demons have taken a liking to humans." He chuckled. Sesshomaru growled.

"What are **YOU **doing here you bastard!" said InuYasha arriving first.

"Hello InuYasha." He nearly spat the name InuYasha out of his mouth. Naraku shot another tentacle like root out, only this time it was headed for InuYasha's throat.

With a grunt InuYasha jumped out of the way.

"Kagura!"

With a nod kagura picked up Kagome and placed her on her feather.

"This time I'll kill you for sure!"

Naraku smirked.

"You say that each time we battle, and yet...Im still here."

"SHUT UP! WIND-"

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru called. "You are forgetting that Naraku has Kagome."

"Kagome?" Sango asked just arriving with the others. "but i thought she was-"

"Kagome!" called shippou.

InuYasha growled in frustration.

Naraku gave a wicked laugh. "What will you do now InuYasha."

"What should we do!" Asked Sango.

"Hmm, fight him as best we can I suppose." Miroku suggested.

"When will you realize that you can not deffeat me."

"Will you please...SHUT UP!" As usual InuYasha ran into things. He held his sword above his head determined to slice off Naraku's head.

Naraku smirked at the demon running towards him. Naraku shot another one of his evil roots at InuYasha. InuYasha manged to dodge it.

"Heh you think that will-" InuYasha was cut off in mid-sentence as a one of naraku's roots peirced through his stomach from behind.

"InuYasha!" shippou yelled.

Naraku dropped his body on the ground.

'That idiot.' Thought Sesshomaru. 'I should of known that he would run into things like that. hmm' Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

Sesshomaru suddenly took off towards Kagura, at great speed. He was getting ready to use Tokijin when Kagura flew up on her feather and threw Kagome at him. Knocking him off gaurd as Kagome's body slammed in to his, both pumbled to the ground

"Blades of the wind!" Kagura yelled. Realesing the her deadly blades towards the couple. Sesshomaru dodged them easily.

'That was almost to easy.' Sesshomaru glared at her for a moment. Then he remembered. Kagura didn't like to follow Naraku's orders, but she had to, it was a matter of life and death.

"Kagura, you were not supposed to give them back the girl!" Naraku spat.

"S-sorry master." She stuttered nervously.

With that, Sango threw her boomerang bone at naraku, but he easily knocked it off course.

"Kilala!" She called. Sango jumped on Kilala and went after her boomerang.

"Let me take care of this!" Miroku yelled unleashing his wind tunnel. Naraku waved his arms and the air was suddenly filled with poisoneses insects, so he had no choice but to cover his wind tunnel and block Naraku's attacks with his staff.

Behind Naraku, was InuYasha, he was slowly standing up. InuYasha battled his self, trying to clear his vision, but failed miserabley.

Kaede arrived on the scene with numerous villiges following.

"Naraku!"She stated amazed.

Naraku looked towards her. "Kiade, how nice of you to grace us with your presence." He said laughing slightly again.

Kiade gasped looking over at Kagome.She ran over to Kagome and set her bow and arrows aside as she knealt down to her.

"Kagome, can you hear me? Are you alright."

Kagome moved slightly with a groan.

"Kiade?"

"Oh good, you still concious(sp?)"She said with a small sigh of relief.

"Kiade..your arrows."She said sitting up.

"kagome, you shouldn't-"

"Please..i need your arrows."

Kiade sighed and handed them over to her.

Sesshomaru was getting angry and his eyes were now flashing red with anger.

"NARAKU!"He yelled, as his jaw nose and mouth melded into a giant dog muzzle.

Narkau turned his attention towards the changing Dog demon.

"Yes sesshomaru, you shall be a great form for my body."He said Shooting some sort of liquad at him. Sesshomaru easily moved to the side, but Narkau continued shooting the strange bubbling liquad at him. Sesshomaru was slowling down with the transformation. Fur began to cover his body.

Kagome was now standing. She pulled back the arrow and aimed it for the scar on his back.

'Come on..hit the mark.'She said as the Arrow tightened. She let the arrow loose. It gathered speed and energy around it.

Just as Kagome let her arrow loose.

A loud "WIND SCAR!" Was heard along with a bright flash of light. The sound of ripping earth was heard and the windscar caught up with the Sacred arrow.

Naraku turned distracted from Sesshomaru, to the attack. He gasped as both of the attacks hit the scar on his back. He screamed in pain, as ripping flech and the cracking of bone was heard.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled before his form was completly engulfed by the attack and his flesh turned into nothing but dust.

By-standers watched at the scene amazed.

Kagome colapsed where she was standing as did InuYasha. Sesshomaru ran to Kagome.

"Kagome?"he questioned unsure.

"I..I'm fine Sesshomaru."She said witha smile on her face. "we did it"She laughed coughing up a little blood. "We killed Naraku."

"No, _you_ did it."He said looking down at her.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too." She said, and fainted in his arms.

Sesshomaru smiled still looking down at her, and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**YAY THIS ONE HAS FINISHED IT!AND AND...i am making a bonus chapter! cause...we all have to know what happened! So yeah..it shall be short but..oh well!**


	11. The Bonus Chapter

**((Okay...this is the bonus chapter...now..you know how i work with cliffys so.. The last few sentences are going to be leading you to a cliff...and this time...you may fall off because...i may not make a sequal. i fear resposibility...actually i don't it's just that..well..you saw how long it took for me to give you the last chapter! I don't think I can do the sequal..so i shall leave leave the sequal to your own imaginations. Okay..on with the cliffified bonus chapter. Oh yeah...this may be very short. the before the word, means that i know that it may be misspelled.**

**ANY ways..i didn't say anything before but if you recall..i made a comment about the Trojan horse...lol i made a mistake by saying that was american history..yeah...that was European history..i just thought i'd point that out. heh..heh.that was in chapter 8 i believe.)**

**_Kagomaru_**

**_The Bonus Chapter._**

Kagome could feel something cold and wet slip into her mouth and run down he face. She quickly moved her head to the side and coughed. "Uhh! What is that stuff! It tastes terrible!" She said coughing.

She looked around to see the others surrounding her. She could feel that she was laying on Sesshomaru's lap. She looked up at him. "It is a potion that brings you out of uncontiousness."

"Oh."She said plainly, and gasped at the sight of InuYasha who was moved next to Kagome.

"He...he isn't..."

"No...he isn't dead, but he is knocked out pretty badly."Sango said.

"We tryed giving him the potion, but even with it, he still won't awake," Miroku said.

"I think I have an idea of how to wake him up." Kagome said sitting up, and knealing by InuYasha.

She patted his cheek. "InuYasha...Inuyasha? Wake up."

"Uh Kagome..I don't think that will-" Kagome put her hand up, cutting off Shippou's sentence.

"I'm sorry i have to do this InuYasha."Kagome said standing up.

"Inuyasha!" She said firmly.

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha's eyes suddenly opened with fear. As his pray beads around his neck glowed. He went slamming deeper into the ground.

InuYasha groaned. "oh..what was that for." InuYasha mumbled pulling himself out of the hole he had made.

"INUYASHA!"Shippou said with glee. Hugging him.

"Your all right!"

"Ah! What are you doing! Get off me!"Inuyasha yelled at the Kitsune, as he hugged his neck.

InuYasha looked up at Kagome, who was smiling down at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that." InuYasha asked hessitantly.

"Im glad your okay."Kagome said quietly.

"I want to thank you." Said a women's voice from behind them.

Every one turned to look at who just spoke.

"Now that Naraku's dead...I am free to do what ever i wish. I am forever in your debt.I hope that you can forgive me for the things i've done in the past" Kagura said bowing.

Kanna walked up slowly behind Kagura. "What shall we do now Kagura?"She asked in the same monotoned voice.

InuYasha growled at her. "Why should we forgive you!"

Kagura looked at the ground.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said in awe. "SIT!"

"Bwaaah!"Inuyasha called, as he made friends with the ground once again.

Kagura turned towards Kanna. "I don't know. Anything we wish I suppose." They both turned to walk away from the group.

"Kagura?"Sango asked. A little solemnly.

Kagura turned to face her.

"**_I_** Forgive you." Sango said with a slight smile.

Kagura returned her small smile and turned to walk away again.

"Wait."Sango said stopping her. "Can I ask you something."

"What?"

"My brother, Hakkaku. Is he..." **(A/N: is it kohakku of hakaku? im not sure.)**

"Hmm.. yes...I forgot about him."Kagura said plainly.

A tear rolled down Sango's face, expecting the worse.

"He's fine. Naraku disposed of him when he took his jewl shard."

Sango gasped.

"But.."Kagura continued. "I'm not sure how he did it but. Hakaku survived after Naraku took his jewl shard. He fainted at first. ANd once again. Naraku was careless and asumed the boy was dead. But...sometime during the night..he ran away. Naraku thought i disposed of the body. He's out there some where. Have hope." Kagura said pulling the feather from her hair.

"Kagura."

"What now?" Kagura said heaving a sigh.

"Thank you."

"What ever." Kagura said sitting on the now giant feather. Kanna got on to and they floated above the ground.

Sesshomaru got up and walked up behind Kagome.

"Kagome, I want to ask you something,"

"Huh? What is it."

**(A/N: Yes sesshyXkag fans..it's the moment you have been waiting for!)**

Kiade, Sango, and some of the women villiagers gasped and laughed with excitement. Kagura rolled her eyes.

The rest of the guys were clueless of what was going on.

"Kagome...Will you...be my mate?"

Kagome gasped and InuYasha looked at the ground.

"I..I...what?"

"You would still be able to go back and forth between times. And you'll be most welcome to the palace."

"I don't know what to say...uh.."

InuYasha walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"you can start by saying 'yes'." InuYasha said looking at her.

Kagome blinked. And smiled hugging InuYasha.

"Thank you InuYasha."She whipered.

"For what?"

"For being so supportive." She said as she pulled out of the hug. She kissed him on the cheek.

InuYasha blushed madly.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Kagome turned around and hugged Sesshomaru. InuYasha had never been so hurt. He loved Kagome. And now..he had to hand her over to his brother.He had to stop himself from breaking down.

There was some awkward silence.

"I think im ganna be sick." Kagura said from her feather.

"Well..should we dispose of this mess?"Miroku said unwrapping his wind tunnel.

"No wait!"Kagome said running over to Naraku's ashes and goop. **(A/N: yeah yeah..i know i said naraku turned to ashes...but let's just say...let's just say..there are SOME left overs.)**

She saw a glint in some ash and picked the small pink orb up.

Wow...it's...it's almost complete.

"Hey Kagome, don't you have those 3 shrads from Kouga we got that one day." Sango asked.

Kagome gasped. "That's right!" She pulled out her necklace. where 3 shards resided in a bottle.

She unstopped the bottle and took ot the 3 shards.

Everyone was holding their breath silently.

Kagome slowly placed the shards into place. There orb glowed a bright pink as the three shards melded into it.

Everyone gasped. **(well not Sesshomaru but...you know.)**

"Wow, it's so beautiful."Sango said amazed.

"I can't believe it. I never thought we would ever get this accomplished."Kagome said breathlessly.

Inuyasha looked down at the jewl.

"It's hard to believe that something so small could cause us so much trouble."Miroku stated quietly.

Kagome stopped for a second relizing something.

"Miroku..how were you going to clean this mess up again?"

"Well..i was ganna use my. Woaw!" Miroku said amazed looking at his hand.

"What is it Miroku!" Shippou asked curiously.

Miroku shoved his wind tunnel hand in shippou's face. Shippou yelped and hid behind Kagome's leg.

"I can't believe it...Naraku..he's dead. And now...My curse is lifted."Miroku said quietly.

"I never would have thought it but...I wanted to get a hold of the Jewl so badly, so that i could be come a full demon. But...It doesn't matter anymore."Inuyasha said quietly.

Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm glad."

"Hey kagome."Inuyasha asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can...can i hold it."

Sesshomaru looked over at him. He had a feeling that it wasn't such a good idea.

**(okay this is where the cliffy will begin...if you don't want to end it on this terrible cliffy that will never have an ending. Than stop here ...that's right. I may not wright a sequal so...yeah.)**

"okay." Kagome said quietly.

She carefully handed InuYasha the jewl. He smiled looking down at it.

He remembered the last time he held the round jewl in his hands.

'I wonder.' InuYasha thought. 'What would have happened...if I wished to become a full fledge demon.' He thought. He made an attempt to hand the jewl back over to Kagome. Suddenly, before the jewl left InuYasha's hands, It glowed even brighter. InuYasha looked at Kagome with a look of surprise. And a look of regret. "Kago...!" His sentence was cut off by a deep growl. His claws grew long and sharp.

Sesshomaru gasped.

"Get away from inuyasha now!" Sesshomaru commanded. he grabbed Kagome. Just as InuYasha Slashed at kagome. Ripping her shirt.

"InuYasha! NO!"Kagome yelled. The jewl fell to the ground with a thump, now it was just an ordinary jewl, that held no power what so ever.

His eyes turned red. And demon markings appeared on his face.

A loud, heart breaking howl echoed through out the villiage, and could be heared in the next.

Every one backed up in awe.

Kagome reached out towards InuYasha as Sesshomaru pulled her away. To protect her.

"INUYASHA!"

* * *

**(and that's the end of our story! BWHAHAHAHAHA! I am so good..heh heh. if you have any comments let me know...good or bad i don't care. Have at it. Release your anger express you happiness...either way...im still happy with my self. Well..hoped you enjoyed the adventure as much as i have! ta ta!**

**I want to thankyou for all the reveiws i got. i still feel kinda stupid about the Trojan horse thing feel free to talk to me over e-mail...I love talking to people.**

**Oh yes...i apoligize for all my spelling errors. That's what you get when you type fast and don't revize...oh wel...BYE!)**


	12. Preveiw to Sequel

**Okay! I finally figured out what I'm going to do for the sequel! Yay! Three wonderful cheers for the girl who took FOREVER to decided whether or not she was going to do it or not!**

**It will be called Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams. And I'll post the preview.**

**Now...here's how it's going to go... It will be posted in different points of view, and towards the end of the story, it will be like, the base story to Kagomaru. (You'll get what I mean later.)**

**Here we go!**

_Demon Nightmares, Demon Dreams._

_Prologue._

* * *

Kagome's POV

* * *

I can never forget that day, for as long as I live. Inuyasha... he looked so sad, and so angry. And I felt as if I betrayed him. Maybe I did. 

So many things changed that day. And the years to come, would change too.

The once happy day filled with sunshine, and joy, was dashed by the sad cry of a demon. And the sky opened up. Rain fell and blood spilled.

I still have the scar on my side, from when Inuyasha took that slash at me. I still have the ripped uniform hanging in my closet.

He looked at me with sorrowful eyes, and then ran away.

Sesshomaru held tightly on to me, and thanks to him, the wound Inuyasha gave me wasn't all that serious.

But, he wasn't helpful at all when I tried to go after him!

"Let go of me, SESSHOMARU!" I screamed. And after a while he did let go of me. But I knew I would never be able to catch up to him, and so did Sesshomaru.

Either way, I started after him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" I screamed over and over again, running in his direction.

I fell to my knees, splashing mud all or me.

"Come back." I whispered.

* * *

Third Person POV 

(referred to as Regular)

* * *

Sesshomaru had picked up Kagome after that, and took her to his home, which was soon to be their home. 

Inuyasha did come back however, But not to Kagome.

Destruction fallowed Inuyasha where ever he went. Kaede, as well as other villagers, were killed by the blood thirsty demon.

And anyone who would wonder into Inuyasha's village, would also be killed.

Seventeen years later, the incident would almost be forgotten.

A lot of things changed. For one, Kagome and Sesshomaru had a daughter, a year after the incident.

Sango and Miroku were living together in a village near by Sesshomaru's domain, and Shippou was now a leader of a fox clan.

And Inuyasha was becoming more and more powerful. He had also been working on keeping the instinctive beast down as much as he could.

As the years went by, the others learned that Kagome aged as demons did, while she lived in the Feudal Era, so she looked the same as she did 17 years ago.

And so...the story begins.


End file.
